


Hallowed Wings, Shadowed Soul

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Alec Lightwood Birthday Bash 2020 [13]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, BAMF Alec Lightwood, BAMF Magnus Bane, Battle Boyfriends, Canon Typical Violence, Corrupt Clave/Institute, Flirting, Getting Together, Good guys win bad guys lose, Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Powerful Magnus Bane, Rescue Operations, Shadow Familiars, So much hurt/comfort, Spying, Use of Agony Rune, Wing Mutilation, evil jonathan, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27851482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: When Angel is kidnapped, Magnus Bane (known as supervillain Warlock in his spare time) goes to find him, only to find a ghost from his past has tried to destroy Angel's future, and the future the Hero was trying to build for them all.And well.  He's not about to let that stand.
Relationships: Isabelle Lightwood/Meliorn, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Alec Lightwood Birthday Bash 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016725
Comments: 62
Kudos: 306





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous Prompted: Vigilantes/superheroes, secretly married and no one knew? Or Superhero/SuperVillan secretly married and someone (every one?) finds out?
> 
> So I decided NOT to go with the married bit, but we do get THE PROMPT THAT RAN AWAY WITH ME (ie 20k of Superhero AU that went angsty as hell) but we'll have endgame Malec because of COURSE we will.

Magnus scowled at the sight before him. 

Where the hell had Angel gotten himself to? This was the fourth minor crime that he had committed this week, and _normally,_ all he had to do was sneeze in the direction of a crime before the self-righteous bastard was descending to put a stop to it. 

(If Magnus had switched over to doing more petty crimes specifically because he enjoyed the frustrated indignation on Angel’s face, well, no one needed to know that but him. The pretty flyboy did look so adorable with a bright blush on his cheeks.) 

“At it again, Warlock?” 

Magnus sighed and turned to face Angel’s sister and usual partner-in-crime, Viper, and held up his hands. "You’ve caught me, another villain apprehended, congratulations on saving the day.“ 

She gave him a look. 

Okay, he might have deserved that, but who could blame him! He saved his best for Angel, always. "Oh all right, don’t give me that look, I didn’t cause too much of a ruckus this time around.” 

She snorted and tossed her hair over her shoulder. "Warlock, one might even think that you’re growing soft on us.“ 

Magnus gasped, his eyes wide behind his mask as he pressed his fingers to the reinforced plating on his chest. "Growing soft on you all? Perish the thought!” 

Viper narrowed her eyes at him. "But even still, what are you up to? I’m getting tired of dealing with your shenanigans, and since Angel isn’t-“

Magnus’ eyes sharpened on her at the way she paused and looked to the side. "Where is Angel, Viper?” 

She stared at him. "You know I can’t divulge that, Warlock.“ 

Magnus felt an uncomfortable sensation run down his spine as he stared at her. _"Viper._ Did something happen?” 

“You know I can’t tell you,” Viper repeated. "But Angel has been missing for over a week.“ 

The cold feeling got worse and Magnus had to flex his fingers to keep more sparks from jumping out of his skin. His magic surged and he could taste the shadows that wanted to explode out of him at the response. He looked at her, his eyes wide. "He’s missing?”

She nodded, crossing her arms over her chest. "He was out on a standard call response. Armed robbery. Next thing we know, he’s failing to report back, and we haven’t seen him since.“ 

Magnus’ mind was spinning. Armed robbery. That meant low-level, not even supervillain. He shook himself and focused on her again. "Have you-”

She held up a hand. "Yes, we’ve tried to search for him. We can’t find him.“ 

Fear, a visceral tight feeling in his chest started to consume him and Magnus barely managed to take in a breath. Of course no one would have told him, he was a villain after all, their sworn enemy. He’d been running around committing petty crimes for attention and someone had taken his-

_"Warlock,”_ Viper warned, holding out her hand as she watched shadows and flames start to curl around the villain, evaporating the water on the wet asphalt and in the air around him. "You can’t-“

Magnus narrowed his eyes at her. "On the contrary,” he challenged, raising both of his eyebrows. "Not only can I, I _will.“_

"You don’t know where to start!” Viper challenged. "We’ve, Archangel and I have been-“

"And you haven’t found a thing,” Magnus shot back, fury coloring the words. He turned his back on her, his cape swirling in a dramatic fashion that would normally have pleased him. "I am going to bring him back to you, Viper. I expect every single Hero to stay the hell out of my way.“ 

Viper strode forward and grabbed his arm, hissing at the heat of the flames curling around him. "Magnus,” she breathed, keeping her voice a whisper. "He wouldn’t-“

Magnus stared at her and closed his eyes, well-aware that his heavy makeup would obscure his eyes entirely. "I will bring him back, Viper. Tell the Heroes to get out of my way.” 

Viper lowered her hand as she watched Warlock step into the shadows of an alley, sinking into them like he belonged there. She bit down on her lip and pulled out her communicator, hitting the button for Archangel. In a second, his voice came ringing out. 

“Viper, status?” 

“Warlock on the warpath,” she breathed, clenching her eyes shut. "Warn everyone. He won’t go easy now.“ 

_"Shit,”_ Archangel swore. "He find out about Angel?“ 

Viper took a deep breath. "He did. And he’s going to bring him back. I’m just hoping that he doesn’t burn down more than half the city to do it.” 

~!~

Jace and Isabelle were going to mock him for the rest of his life. 

Maybe even longer, if he managed to get out of here. 

“Aren’t you the prettiest picture,” Jonathan purred, reaching out and stroking his fingers through the wings. "I had wings like yours once. Beautiful, black wings. I could fly faster than you ever dreamed.“ 

Alec glanced towards the scarred stumps protruding from Jonathan’s back and swallowed. He clenched his eyes shut. When one of his feathers was tugged out, forcefully, he couldn’t keep the cry in. He took a moment to breathe and glared at the man in front of him. 

_"Soon,”_ Jonathan promised, licking his lips. "Soon, little Angel, we will find out how to take your wings from you so I can have them. You never deserved them, you know, keeping them hidden, keeping them away from everyone.“ 

Alec bit down the words that wanted to threaten, that the wing transplant, the mad idea that Jonathan wanted to attempt, would never work. There was no possibility of it happening. He breathed out slowly, staring at him. "You can’t do this.” 

“Oh, I can,” Jonathan promised, smirking again. "And I will. It’s just a matter of time.“ 

Another feather pulled and Alec snarled, thrashing in the chains, even as the metal bit into his skin for the hundredth time. 

Jonathan laughed. "Now, now, Angel. You don’t want that iron to hurt you more than it already is. Do you know how difficult it was to temper those cuffs in demon blood so they would hold you, despite your precious runes? I can’t have you ruining my good work.” 

“They’re going to find you-”

_“They?”_ Jonathan mocked. "The rest of your precious Institute has already given up looking for you. You’re a lost hero. When I return you to their doorstep, you will understand, you will fully understand the depth of their cruelty. They will throw you out without a word.“ 

Alec glared, narrowing his eyes at him. "You don’t know that. They wouldn’t do that to me. I know they wouldn’t.” 

“And I know them better than you ever could, little Angel,” Jonathan breathed, dancing a few steps backward in delight. "Only a few more days before we sever your wings, Angel. Then they will be mine, and you’ll see that I’m right.“ 

Alec swallowed hard, unable to keep his wings from quivering at the idea. "I won’t let you take them without a fight,” he promised, glaring at Jonathan. "You aren’t going to take my wings.“ 

"Don’t you understand?” Jonathan asked, tilting his head to the side. "Do you truly not know? You’ve already lost them. Now it’s just a matter of time.“ 

Alec glared at Jonathan as he continued to laugh before walking out of the room. He slumped in the chains that were holding him upright and took a deep breath. It had been days, which meant that none of his runes were active, who knew where the hell his stele was, and, if he was right, he was running out of time before his wings were taken. 

He looked around the small cell they had kept him in. There was no way out, and trying to break free of the chains would result in him breaking at least his wrist, and dislocating one of his shoulders, which meant his wings would be useless. Alec closed his eyes and sent up a prayer to the angels that the others would come for him. Jonathan was wrong. They would come for him. 

~!~

It had been _four days._

Four days that Magnus had burned, tortured, and devastated his way through Idris’ underground, searching for Angel. 

Everyone, Hero and Villain, were aware that he was on the warpath now, and no one was eager to stand in his way. He flicked a small piece of flame off his fingers and surveyed the information he had gathered. 

He knew _who_ held Angel. He even knew _why._

The one, devastating piece of information he could not seem to track down was _**where.**_ No matter how many he threatened, and no matter how many he killed, the location of Angel was being kept just out of his reach. It was infuriating, and he was out of time. 

A staccato knock came on the door and Magnus waved it open, the shadows forming a hand that turned the knob and moved aside to let Viper in. He glanced at her, his eyes narrow. "Anything?” 

Viper shook her head. "The search for him has been formally declared finished. They’re considering him dead, now.“ 

Magnus breathed in slowly and looked at the table in front of him. "He’s not dead,” he repeated, the mantra the only thing continuing to keep him going after everything. "That’s not what he wants. Angel isn’t dead.“ 

"Even if you are right,” Viper held up her hands when furious golden eyes glared at her. "Even if you are right about what Jonathan wants from him, there’s no way to know that he would even survive whatever they have planned.“ 

Magnus sighed and slumped against the table, exhaustion making flames flicker at his fingertips as his anger continued to burn. "I know,” he agreed, looking at everything again. 

She smiled knowingly. "But you’re not going to stop, are you?“ 

Magnus shook his head, looking at the table. "Not until Angel is home,” he agreed. 

“So, you going to tell him about the whole in love thing when he gets back?” she teased, winking when angry gold eyes snapped to her again. She held up her hands when the glare deepened. "I’m not one to judge, I’ve had my fling with Thorn more than once, as everyone likes to chat about.“ 

Magnus’ lips quirked. Fling it most certainly was not, but neither of them were ready to admit more. "Even if I did feel something for Angel,” Magnus said, clearing his throat. "Even if I did. He’s more than indicated that he wants nothing to do with me.“ 

She raised both of her eyebrows and softened, nodding. "I can see him insisting on that. Doesn’t mean that it’s true, only means that is what he’s been taught to parrot.” 

Magnus didn’t look at her. "I won’t be a piece on the side for anyone. Not even him, Viper. I’ll bring him back to you all, destroy the people who did this in my city, and things can go back to normal.“ 

Back to normal with frustrated eyerolls, scoffing, and the occasional blush would be enough to sustain him. It _would._ He took a deep breath and shook himself, looking at the map of the city spread out in front of him again. 

"The one thing we do know,” Viper said, her heels clicking on the floor as she approached him. "Is that he’s in the city. We can feel him, but his signature is too muted for us to get a precise location.“ 

Magnus breathed out slowly, an idea starting to form. "Do you know what part of the city?” he asked, his voice soft. 

“South,” Viper confirmed. "But that sprawls all out to the docks, and who knows-"

"I need a favor,” Magnus said, closing his eyes as he tightened his hands on the edge of the table. "I need you to figure out an emergency that can draw every hero away from the south side of town tonight."

Viper’s eyes widened. "What are you planning?” 

Magnus took a shaky breath. "It’s better if you don’t know. But we are going to find him. _Tonight."_

"How long do you need?” She asked, taking a step towards him. "And please tell me you aren’t about to do something dumb like kill yourself to manage whatever you’re thinking?"

"Kill myself?” Magnus asked, his eyes dark as he looked at her. "Oh no. Flame and shadow cannot kill me,“ he breathed, looking back down to the papers again. "Keep the heroes out, Isabelle,” he said, using her name, looking at her. 

Isabelle tensed, glaring at him. _"Magnus._ What are you planning?"

Magnus looked at her and took a deep breath, before turning away and heading deeper into his lair. "You can let yourself out,” he ordered. The shadows were crawling around his hands, responding to the magic surging in him. 

“Magnus!” Isabelle cursed when he didn’t listen, the shadows of his lair swallowing him before she was ushered out the door by them. She crossed her arms over her chest and pulled out her phone, hitting a number. 

“Well hello, my darling Viper. To what do I owe the pleasure?” 

Isabelle took a deep breath and tried not to let the flutter of her stomach give away how much she liked that nickname whenever Meliorn used it. "I need your help," she said, biting her lip. 

Abruptly, the teasing lilt to his voice was gone. "What do you need, my darling?” 

Isabelle breathed out in relief, clenching her eyes shut. "I need to explain in person. Can I come over?"

"The doors are always open for you, Isabelle. I’ll see you soon.” 

“Thank you,” she managed, hanging up before she started to run. Whatever Warlock was planning would save Alec, and that was what mattered. That was what she had to focus on. 


	2. Chapter 2

Alec screamed, sobbing as he sagged in the chains. 

The pain was like nothing he had ever experienced. Every twitch of muscle sent fire racing through him, and he could hear the rustle of feathers, adding to the injury. 

“Don’t worry,” Jonathan said, smirking as he watched the wings be brought over to him. "I’ll put them to good use. And if you survive long enough, we’ll dump you right on the door of the Institute. Maybe you’ll get to say goodbye."

Alec wanted to shout, to rage at Jonathan, but his entire body was trembling with pain and he couldn’t hold himself up any longer, sagging, the iron digging into his wrists again. 

Jonathan laughed. "Not so defiant now, are you? Useless to your precious cause and to those you’ve called family.” 

Alec clenched his eyes shut, trying to breathe through the pain, but it only brought another wave of fire washing over him. How was he supposed to escape now? He blinked again, the pain making his vision go fuzzy as he tried to focus and figure out a way to get out of here. He had to get out. 

Jonathan’s cry of victory was the last thing he heard as he fell into unconsciousness.

~!~

Magnus took a deep breath and shook out his hands, stepping up to the edge of the building. 

Standing on the edge of the roof of Freight Tower wasn’t something that he wanted to do, but it was the tallest building on the south side of town, and that meant it was the only place he could do this. Explosions from across the river, on the north side of town, told him that Isabelle was keeping her word. 

Magnus exhaled slowly, and closed his eyes. 

This was going to _hurt._

But he was going to bring Angel back, no matter what it took, even if meant using powers that he detested tapping into. 

Spreading his feet until they were shoulder length apart, Magnus slammed his palms together and began to chant, closing his eyes. Shadows began to curl and wrap around his legs, sliding up him, wrapping around him like a second skin, sinking into him. 

Shadow Stepping was dangerous, but he did it regularly enough to get around the city quickly and keep informed. Shadow Walking, becoming one with the shadows he would sink into necessitated being able to lose one’s self to the power, letting it take over. If he kept his net small enough, he should be able to pull himself back out of the abyss he was about to step into. 

The shadows were up to his waist now, creeping up even slower, crawling up his chest, towards his heart, hands clawing at him. Magnus looked out at the city and cast his hand out, a series of silver sparks shooting from them. Once he had his net cast, it was a matter of falling into the shadows, their siren’s embrace. They called him _home._

The shadow crept up his neck and Magnus forced his breathing to remain slow and steady. They crawled up his face, pulling at him, suffocating him, and taking over. He could do this. He _could._ For Angel, he would do this. 

Once the Shadows covered his face, Magnus froze, his chest stopping mid-breath. There was no longer a need to breathe. He was a shadow. Shadows did not breathe. He opened his eyes and leaped for the shadow in the wake of the building in front of him, disappearing into it. 

Traversing the Shadowlands, the hidden walkways of any city was dangerous, and Magnus watched as all manner of creatures fled before him. But becoming a part of them like this? He was part of the terror that even the creatures of the night hid from. Flames burned in every footstep he left behind him, casting shadows of his stature that extended far beyond the limited light around him. His power stretched, out through the net that he had set, reaching, exploring. 

Connected to the shadows of the city like this, there was nowhere to hide from him. Every shadow was his domain, power that begged to be twisted and torn by his fingers, to leap to his every command until he had smothered the world in shadow and flame. Today he did not simply traverse the paths of shadows. _He was them._

A familiar shout of pain had him spinning. 

_ There.  _

This time a scream. 

Magnus snarled, a low, echoing noise that sent every creature nearby scattering, running from him. Flames gathered around him, a duality of being, one of flame and shadow as he began to move. 

The noise of Angel’s sobbed out screams and shouts was a beacon in the shadow and Magnus did his best not to focus on exactly what it meant, that he might arrive too late. He would save Angel. He _would._ He was not going to fail now, not after everything. 

A flash of light had him pausing, stepping into the shadows of the real world and out of the realm of shadows, surveying the sight before him. 

Angel, wings removed, bloody stumps on his back, his body wracked with pain. 

Magnus turned his attention to the shouts of victory he could hear in the other room. Angel first. Then them. He breathed out, letting some of the shadows recede, enough that Angel would see, and hopefully recognize his eyes. Magnus stepped up and in front of Angel, cupping his face. The shadows were repelled by the light of his skin, and Magnus smiled at it. 

Alec flinched away from the touch to his cheek, waiting for the flash of pain, but there was none, only a continued soft touch. He forced his eyes open with a grunt, trying to breathe through the pain waiting for him. In front of him, a shadow, black inky skin with glowing golden eyes, rippled. "Wh, what…“ he breathed, staring. 

"I’m here to rescue you,” Magnus explained, keeping Angel’s eyes on him. "I’m here to rescue you, Angel.“ 

_"W-Warlock…?”_ Alec asked, frowning, wanting to shake his head, but the less he moved the better. "What, what’re…“ 

"Shhh,” Magnus soothed, leaning in to kiss Angel on the forehead. "I will be back to soothe your pain soon, Angel. But first I must deal with those who have dealt you this agony. They will not survive the hour.“ 

Alec opened his mouth, but it was too dry, and the pain too much. The stumps at his back flexed, his wings wanting to respond to the sight of Warlock, of Warlock ready to go on some sort of a rampage for him. Blackness was coming for him again. 

Once Angel was unconscious, Magnus carefully freed him from the chains, melting them off his wrists with a touch of concentrated fire. He put Angel down on his front, carefully pillowing his head as best he could. The sound of a maniacal cackle outside the door drew his attention. 

So these were the children playing at being villains? 

Magnus stepped into the shadows of the cell and outside the ones in the room, surveying the eight or so men that were standing there, all surrounding one in the middle. His eyes narrowed at the sight of Jonathan Morgenstern. He started to step forward, only to freeze when Jonathan sat up, Angel’s wings spreading out behind him. 

Magnus went cold. 

~!~

Every villain and every hero had an origin story. 

Magnus’ was simple. He was the son of a human and a Prince of Hell. 

Simple, right? 

_ Wrong.  _

Once his parentage had been found out, Magnus had been kicked out of the Academy faster than some mass murderers. After all, how could he ever be a hero? He was destined to be a villain, as bad as his father. 

His father had found him then, left with nowhere to go, and a bad taste in his mouth for the supposed structure of the heroes blessed Clave that kept all citizens of the world safe. 

If they didn’t want his help, his protection? 

_Fine._ Then they wouldn’t have it, and he wouldn’t miss it. After all, there was plenty of good he could do breaking the law. 

It had taken years to establish himself as a Supervillain, but not one who took the lives of innocents. He was, on his good days, a petty thief who never kept the money he stole, and on his bad days, the reason that no true villains moved into his part of the city. 

It was a role that suited him surprisingly well, right up until Angel had started trying to prevent his crimes, self-righteous and demanding he follow the Law. However, that same Angel defended him from the broken Law that nearly executed him for a crime that he had hidden because it had been committed by a terrified child. 

That was the day Magnus knew that Angel, for all he tried to uphold the Law and do what was respect, was just like his sister, Viper. They were not the rigid structure they had been raised in. They could be persuaded to do the right thing. (Though with a truly excessive amount of glaring on Angel’s part.) 

And _now._

This two-bit villain that Magnus had sent packing more than five years ago had not only captured Angel, but had taken his wings. 

Magnus lifted his chin and let power bleed out of him, the lights in the room flickering. The men began to shout, and the first one to catch sight of him was strangled by shadow before he could take a step further, his body slumping to the ground. 

"You’re too late!” Jonathan shouted. He clenched one of his hands, pulling a dagger out to point it at Warlock. "You’re too late to save the precious Angel!“ 

Magnus tilted his head and stared down at the boy whose wings were too big for him, spread behind him and quivering. "If he dies, then you will scream until you pray for death,” he promised, shrugging. The next man to approach him, Magnus suffocated with shadow, listening to him choke before he fell to the ground. 

“So this is the infamous Warlock. And here I thought you were nothing but a two-bit pretend villain.” 

Magnus turned his eyes to the one who had spoken and absently surveyed the magic gathering around her palms. "One does what one must. You will pay for what you have done tonight.“ 

"They have persecuted us for centuries!” She snarled, pointing at the door. "You come in here to defend them like you kowtow for them and you fight back against them just as we do!“ 

Magnus tilted his head in consideration and studied her. "Is that what you believe you are doing in stealing his wings? Somehow evening the odds of the battle you wish to fight?” 

“One less member of the Institute is one less we have to fight!” Jonathan growled, holding onto his blade, glaring at Warlock. "And if you’re going to stand in our way, rather than join us, we’ll kill you too.“ 

Magnus laughed, shaking his head with a snort. "Kill me? Do you think you are anything more than a waste of my time?” He lifted his eyes up to the wings on Jonathan’s back, each vein in the wings turning black. Blood poisoning. It was only a matter of time, now. 

“We’ll show you!” 

Magnus watched as the remaining figures in the room ran at him. He closed his eyes and breathed out slowly, shadows leaping out of him with a scream, reaching for each of them. Two had their necks broken by their own shadows, and the others fell, one after another, shadows twisting around them. He turned his attention to Jonathan. 

Jonathan sneered. "A _monster._ You should join us. They’ll never allow you near the Institute! Even if you do rescue their precious Angel, they won’t even say thank you before they’re throwing you out of the place!“ 

Magnus chuckled, low and deep in his throat, flames growing around him as he stepped closer to Jonathan. "Who are you working with, child? You would not come up with a plan like this on your own.” 

Jonathan screamed as the flames started to lick at the bottom of his feet and Magnus stared at him, watching him as he started to sweat, his body thrashing as he made the flames hotter. "Tell me,“ he ordered. 

"My father!” Jonathan screamed, thrashing as the fire abruptly died out, sinking against the wall, his new wings quivering in pain. "V-Valentine. Morgenstern. This is his idea.“ 

The Morgensterns were one of the most prestigious families in the Clave, and were staunch supporters of the Institute. 

Magnus turned to look at the cell where Angel was being held. If they had orchestrated the capture of Angel, then it made sense why the search had been called off for him so soon. "Why?” 

“Your precious Angel wants change. He wants to work with the good villains, the anti-heroes, he calls them. He’s a fool, he’s going to be killed!” Jonathan shouted. "He didn’t deserve these wings, he didn’t deserve to wear runes, I did, not him, it should have been me!“ 

Magnus scowled and resisted the urge to send the flames into the boy to burn him from the inside out. He needed to bring him to Viper, to get him to confess in front of the others, and bring Angel back. "How many of you are there in the city? How many work with you?” 

“You expect me to-ah!” 

Magnus tightened the rope of flame around his throat, his eyes glittering in his fury. "I expect you to tell me. **Now.** And I might consider sparing your life if you do.“ When Jonathan had given him everything that resembled useful information, Magnus tied him up and knocked him unconscious before stepping into the shadows, holding onto the bastard. 

Walking past his self-imposed barrier to the Institute was a struggle, but he was not about to let this be. He stepped out in front of the gilded doors and sent a blast of fire at them, sounding every alarm there. Heroes, some still in training, poured out and Magnus threw Jonathan, the boy wearing Angel’s wings down on the ground in front of him. 

Viper was at the front of the group out of the dilapidated church. "Warlock! What are you, where’s-” 

Magnus held up his hand and walked away from her, melting back into the shadows. He had hunting to do, and hunting never suited the righteous. 

~!~

Isabelle chewed on her lip, pacing impatiently across Operations, her eyes darting up as more heroes walked in the front door, but there were no further reports of Warlock. More than a dozen bodies had appeared, all with his signature on them, and all of them associated in some way with Jonathan. But there was no sign of Alec, nor of Warlock beyond the bodies he was leaving behind. 

“Izzy!"

Izzy turned, relaxing at the sight of Jace. "Thank the angel,“ she breathed, reaching out to wrap him up in a hug. "Did Clary explain everything that’s going on?” 

“She did, but I don’t understand,” Jace said, crossing his arms over his chest. "What is this whole mess with Alec’s wings? How are they on someone else?"

Izzy bit down on her lip and sighed. "That’s the part we don’t understand. Somehow Jonathan was able to take Alec’s wings and graft them to what was left of his. They’re fully functional and he’s dangerous, considering how powerful Alec’s wings are.” 

“And Warlock just dumped him on our doorstep? And has now been running all over the city killing people?” Jace asked, frowning. "Isn’t the guy like, minorly incompetent? He lets himself get caught by Alec all of the time."

Izzy rolled her eyes. "Yeah, that’s just his particular brand of flirting because apparently, villains can’t do anything normal. But he’s one of the anti-heroes that we keep an eye on. He tends to not get involved in the big three unless it’s at the service of people and for good reasons.” 

Jace frowned. "And there is still no sign of Alec?"

"No,” Izzy said, her face falling. "That’s the part that worries me the most, that Warlock is going on this rampage because he found Alec dead, and Jonathan with his wings."

"It isn’t,” Magnus said, stepping out of the shadows under the table they were standing beside. His skin was starting to burn with his Shadow Walking, but it was a small price to pay to be able to get everywhere that he needed to. "He’s alive, and I’ve made him as comfortable as I can at the moment."

Izzy’s hand dropped to her weapon and she stared in shock. "Warlock, what are you-”

“Shut up,” Magnus growled, narrowing his eyes at her, well-aware there were dozens of weapons being pointed at him. "Listen to me. This was done from inside this building. Your prejudices have been your undoing. If I give you Angel back now, it’ll spell his death.“ 

Jace frowned and shook his head. "You don’t know what you’re talking about, Warlock.” 

“No?” Magnus asked, glaring at Archangel. "You want to tell me why the search was called off so quickly? I found him in a matter of days, Archangel. _Days._ And the entire cadre of heroes that you have here couldn’t find a lead? You don’t find that at all suspicious?"

Jace opened his mouth and snapped it shut, scowling at him. "How the hell did you get in here? This building is warded against-”

Magnus’ smirk was lethal. "You’ve never warded it against Nephilim. Too many of you are.“ He waved and gave Archangel a wink. "Yourself and Angel included, of course. I fall under the same jurisdiction, just a far more evil one, of course.” 

“Warlock,” Isabelle interrupted. "You need to bring him back to us. Without his wings, he could go into shock and die. You need to let us-"

"I don’t need to let you do anything,” Warlock said, reaching out to press a finger under her jaw, tilting it up. "I will take care of Angel myself, and if you all dare to harm him, I won’t give you a second to breathe before I destroy you myself."

Isabelle pulled away from the fingers under her chin, reaching out to grab him, but he was melting into the shadows again, the lights flickering around them. There were too many staring at them until Izzy ordered all of them to get back to work. She turned her attention to Jace and frowned. 

"You think he’s telling the truth?” Jace asked, frowning. "I can’t see it happening, but-"

"Think about how my relationship with Thorn is treated,” Isabelle said, her voice soft. "And then ask yourself that question again."

Jace scowled and looked back at the ceiling. "So, what, we all leave and become vigilantes?” 

Isabelle snorted. "No. I think we get more information and then make a decision. We’re going to need Spitfire, and maybe even her best friend."

Jace groaned. "Of course we are. As if we didn’t have enough to do after the cleanup on the north side.” He rubbed a hand over his face. "Okay. Let’s get started because I at least know where to begin looking."

Isabelle raised her eyebrows. "You do?” 

Jace nodded. "Grandmother."

Isabelle snorted. "Nothing quite like going to the source when suspicious shit is going on,” she agreed with a nod. 


	3. Chapter 3

By the time he made it back to the cell Angel was resting in, Magnus knew that he was going to pay for all the power he had used tonight. It was a matter of time before he crashed. Picking up Angel with a grunt, wincing when the man gave a moan of pain, even unconscious, he stepped into the shadows once more, heading home. 

Magnus summoned one of the best healers that he knew, his best friend, and had her look over Angel, ignoring the look on her face when she realized who was lying face down in his bed. The stumps on the back of Angel’s back were ugly, wounded things, and it would likely be a long time before he could glamour them, let alone move around without any sort of pain. 

“When are you going to bring him back to the Institute?” Catarina asked, packing up the last of her things. "I’ve bandaged them as best I can, but-"

"He’s not going back,” Magnus said with a sigh. "At least not until I have a chance to talk to him."

Catarina frowned. "Do you think that’s wise? His people-”

“The search for him was called off before I found him,” Magnus said, rolling his shoulders. "And the Institute will be busy for a very long time cleaning up the mess that I made tonight of Jonathan Morgenstern’s organization. They’ll also have to decide what to do with the wings that he has stolen."

"Ah, that’s the real reason that you don’t want to give Angel back?” She asked, raising her eyebrows at him. 

Magnus shook his head at her. "The shock of seeing them on someone else could either send him into a rage, or deep depression, with the distinct possibility of both. Either way, I can’t allow him to do that."

"Keeping him here and hiding the truth from him isn’t going to help him,” Catarina shot back. 

“I’m not going to keep the truth from him,” Magnus growled. "I’m just… going to try to find him an alternative. I don’t know what that is yet, but that’s what I’m going to do."

Catarina sighed. "Your crush is going to get you in trouble, Magnus.” 

Magnus glared at her. "It’s not a crush."

"It is, and you’re rather pathetic about it. Just make sure it doesn’t end up in you being dead,” Catarina said, looking at him. 

Magnus huffed out a breath and rolled his eyes before turning back to the patient stretched out in his bed. He brushed some of the hair out of Alec’s face and watched his chest rise and fall easily. "It doesn’t matter. He wouldn’t ever want to be with me regardless. Allow me a little pining over the pretty boy out of my league, won’t you?"

"If that’s all it really is, friend, then I hope that he treats you well,” Catarina said, giving him a skeptical look. "But I have a feeling your heart is already invested. It was always too big for your own good."

Magnus winced. That was the truth. "Thank you for helping to heal him.” 

“He should wake up shortly. You need to get some rest if you’re actually going to keep him here,” Catarina said, frowning at him. "I’ll come by again if he needs more healing, just let me know?"

"I will,” Magnus promised, settling into a comfy chair beside the bed, watching the slow rise and fall of Angel’s chest. "I don’t think he will, at least not for now."

Catarina nodded at him again before taking her leave and Magnus turned his attention back to Angel. He smiled faintly. He’d known Angel’s name for years now, since one couldn’t be friends with his sister and not know his name, but Angel had always been the one to put the professional separation between the both of them. 

His eyes drifted to the remains of Angel’s wings and he sighed, summoning a sketchbook to his fingers before starting to draw. At the very least he could do something to try and make this awful mess better. Try, of course, being the word, but it was all he could do.

When Alec woke, his back was no longer on fire and he was in the comfiest bed he could ever remember lying in. He closed his eyes and buried his face back into the pillows again. He didn’t want to wake up. Pain was going to be waiting for him when he woke up. 

"I know you’re awake.” 

Alec sat up in a flurry, going to spread his wings out behind him in defense before gasping, his whole body spasming in pain at the fire that raced from his shoulders. "F-F…" he barely managed to swear, black dots dancing in his vision. 

"Shit,” Magnus cursed, stepping up closer, reaching out to press his palm in the center of Angel’s back, using his shadow magic to soothe the pain and draw the fire of burning muscles out of Angel and into himself. He took a deep breath, his body quaking at the pain he could feel before he pulled his hand back. "Don’t move too fast, you’ll hurt yourself again."

Alec covered his face, realizing belatedly that he was no longer wearing his mask and he looked up at Warlock about to snarl and blinked. 

Warlock wasn’t wearing a mask either. 

He blinked again. 

Warlock was wearing comfy silk pajama pants and a robe that was open, exposing a bare chest. Alec forced his eyes away and glared at the villain. "Where is my mask?” 

Magnus sighed. "I don’t know. When I rescued you from Jonathan, he’d taken it from you and my priority was stopping him and getting you out. I didn’t stop to look for it."

Alec blinked, his mouth dropping open. "Y-You rescued me?” 

Magnus smiled ruefully. "Your precious Institute had already called the search off for you. I wasn’t about to let you go so easily."

"You hate me. I’m always stopping you,” Alec corrected, staring at the villain. Like this, his eyes were a warm brown, and the smile on his lips made his stomach twist. He looked away and cleared his throat. "You are a villain, remember?"

"Oh yes, because stopping me from robbing pawnshops owned by the mob, and corrupt banks and other corrupt institutions are absolutely the most villainous thing I could be doing,” Magnus scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Honestly. You wouldn’t recognize flirting if it hit you upside the head, would you?"

Alec stared at Warlock in shock, his head spinning. "You, you’ve been flirting with me? What? Why?!” 

Magnus blinked and stared at Angel. _"Uh._ You know, I honestly wasn’t expecting you to ask that question." He rubbed the back of his head and gave Angel a smile. "Because I think your self-righteous constipated look is adorable and would like to see it without the mask on occasion?” 

Alec shook his head, taking a second to process that before he shook his head harder. "I don’t, you’re playing some kind of prank on me. Fuck. Can you just, let me go-"

"No,” Magnus interrupted, putting a hand in the center of Angel’s chest, halting his motion to get up. "Letting you go is not something I can do, I’m afraid."

Alec froze and carefully sat back on the bed, his eyes darting around the room. Had he gone from one trap to another? 

"Before you panic?” Magnus said, holding out Angel’s phone. "You aren’t confined to this room, and hell you aren’t confined to the city. But you cannot go back to the Institute."

Alec relaxed a fraction and grabbed his phone, swiping it open and sagging in relief when it looked mostly untouched before he turned to Warlock. "And why the hell can’t I go back?” 

“Other than the fact that I now know Jonathan worked with other individuals inside the Institute and Clave to ensure you were kidnapped and your search party stopped weeks earlier than it should have been?” Magnus asked, his tone conversational. "I imagine if you give them another day, Viper and Archangel can confirm what I’m saying, I sent them looking from their end."

Alec blinked. "You, how the hell do you know that?” 

Magnus shrugged. "I tortured them all until they told me what I wanted to know before I killed them. I think your Institute is finding the last of the bodies now. I did leave them quite the mess after I found you."

Alec froze, something uncomfortable twisting in his chest before he looked down at the blankets. "I thought you didn’t kill people,” he managed, his voice low. He’d heard Warlock make that statement jokingly, dozens of times over. "You always told me you didn’t."

"I told you I don’t kill innocents, Angel,” Magnus said, his voice soft. "And that has remained unchanged. Not a single innocent has died by my hand, and nor will one. The day it does, I’ll put myself in one of your precious cells."

Alec stared down at the blanket. "But you killed people, because…?” 

“Because,” Magnus blew out a hard breath. "They’d hurt you. They’d kidnapped and tortured you, and they had plans, and did it, to a great many other heroes. I found the evidence. That is what your Institute is cleaning up now."

"And you think if I go back-” 

“I think if you go back, the target is on your back and I can’t protect you there,” Magnus said, spreading his hands. "But I can protect you here while you heal. And I work on a project for you."

At the mention of healing, Alec couldn’t help flinching. He looked over his shoulder and a small whimper escaped his lips at the sight of the bandages. "So he did take them.” 

“He did,” Magnus breathed stepping closer to kneel on the edge of the bed in front of Alexander. "I nearly burned him alive from the inside out when I saw that he had."

Alec closed his eyes and tried to breathe through the idea that he would never be able to fly again, would never be able to use his wings in battle again, would never have them as an expression of his emotions, would lose a part of him that had been there since he was a baby. "I’ll be fine,” he said. The words weren’t convincing and they didn’t feel it. 

Magnus stood up from the bed and headed into the kitchen, bringing a tray back to the bed that Angel was resting on. "My name is Magnus," he offered, picking up one of the coffees on the tray. "I brought in one of the best healers I know to treat your back. She’ll be back later tonight to make sure you’ve started to heal well.” 

Alec flinched at the sight of food, but reached out for the coffee, cradling it close. "I’m going to be demoted. I might even be kicked from the Institute."

Magnus sighed and looked down at the mug between his hands. "I understand. And yes, it’s entirely possible that you will be.” 

Alec took a deep shaky breath. "I don’t, where the hell am I going to go if I get kicked out, it’s been my whole life and-"

"Woah, woah,” Magnus said, reaching out to take Angel’s arm, holding onto it to keep him from hurting himself. "Breathe. I’m not going to kick you out, because trust me, I had that experience when I was younger being kicked out of your Academy and I’ll never do that to someone."

"I can’t stay here,” Alec said, curling up. "You’re a villain."

Magnus looked at him, waiting until Angel looked at him with confused and sorrowful eyes. "No, I’m not. I never have been. I’m a Nephilim, just like you are, Angel. The only difference is in our bloodlines.” 

Alec’s breath caught and he stared at Warlock, no, Magnus, he’d shared his name. "I, how do you know that?"

"I once attended your Academy. I thought to be a member of the Institute. A hero, a protector of the people who deserved to be protected.” Magnus snorted and shook his head. "I was kicked out, thrown to the streets when my parentage was revealed, and it didn’t matter how much power I had, how strong I was, and how much good I wanted to do. That was all they ever saw."

Alec frowned and stared at Magnus. "Wh, why would they kick you out because of your parentage? If you’re a Nephilim, then-”

“Because,” Magnus said, smiling faintly at him. "My father is a Prince of Hell. I am a true son of an Angel. And unfortunately, it’s a demonic one. So I was removed. He found me later."

Alec flinched and dropped his eyes to the blankets before lifting his head and offering up. "I’m sorry that that happened to you.” 

“As am I,” Magnus agreed. "But I will never be a villain who commits the big three, as you all are so fond of saying. I get no joy in death and destruction, and I see no point in attempting to kill you all. I protect those I must protect, I kill those who deserve it, and ensure a safer world for the vulnerable."

Alec swallowed and scowled. "And who decides who those who deserve it are? You? Like you somehow have the ability to tell if someone is evil or not?" 

Magnus tilted his head and stared down Angel. "I killed everyone who was involved in your kidnapping, Angel. Every single one of them, without hesitation, save for Jonathan.” 

“I didn’t ask you to do that,” Alec said, his heart pounding desperately. 

“Of course not,” Magnus agreed. "No hero would ask for the deaths of others. But I am not a hero, Angel, nor have I ever been one.“ He took a long and slow sip of his coffee. "I want you to stay here, and away from the Institute for at least another few days. Allow your back to finish healing. I have a few plans for you that you might want to see.” 

“Plans?” Alec scoffed, rolling his eyes. "What kind of plans do you think I’ll go along-"

Magnus tossed the notebook at him and turned to leave the room, leaving the breakfast tray behind him. He pressed a hand to his heart, ignoring the twisting ache in it as he walked through his lair. All he would ever be in the eyes of Angel would be a villain. 

Alec stared at the notebook in front of him, at the detailed drawings that were sketched out. His breath caught at the sight of the notes on the mechanics detailed out. He’d even gotten the wingspan right, and if these schematics were correct, he might even be able to fly with these wings. 

Alec dropped a hand to the sheets, a tear falling down on the paper, sliding off his chin to stain the charcoal, followed by another, and then another. He sucked in a pained breath and slumped to his side, putting the drink on the tray, curling up as his back started to ache all over again. His wings were _gone._


	4. Chapter 4

Magnus sighed and gave Angel as much space as he could stand before he wandered back into the room, waving away the tray quickly before helping to get the man situated in the bed and on his stomach again. He was still groaning in pain, his body shaking as his muscles twitched and pulled where the weight should be and it no longer was. 

He picked up his notebook off the bed and looked at the design. He’d already started prototyping it, but he had a feeling that Angel wasn’t ready begin that conversation, let alone test anything that he could come up with. Magnus carefully threaded his fingers through Angel’s hair, before leaning down to kiss the top of his head. 

"Sleep well, Angel. I’ll keep the shadows from your dreams, don’t worry. Rest,” Magnus promised him, standing up to leave him alone in the bedroom again. 

Magnus settled down in front of his workstation for what felt like the fifth time in as many hours. Angel was still sleeping, taking slow deep breaths as he kept his face buried in the pillows and he’d already scrapped the skeletons of two prototypes that would replace his wings. They needed to mimic Angel's old wings as much as possible...

He pushed his fingers through his hair when a call came through his phone from an unlisted number. Magnus flipped it open and settled back in his chair, closing his eyes. "Warlock speaking,“ he drawled. 

**"You’re going to pay for taking him.”**

Magnus sat up in a rush, his eyes flying open, power flaring out of him. "Who is this?" he snarled. 

**"We had plans for him, you know. And now that we know he’s precious to you, do you think that he’ll ever be safe? You’ve shown your hand, Warlock.”**

Magnus snapped his eyes shut and forced himself to breathe, icy calmness washing over him. "Have I now? One rescued pretty Nephilim and you somehow think I’ve gone soft? May I remind you how many dead I left in my wake in the rampage I made across the city?"

**"We’re not afraid of you.”**

He very much doubted that, but letting them have their delusions was going to help him in the long run. "Then do you mind telling me what it is you want other than Angel? I’m not sure what a wingless Nephilim can do to be of use these days."

**"If he’s so useless, then why are you protecting him?”**

Magnus laughed. "Not even I am immune to the fortunes of the Institute. They’ve paid me very handsomely to design the prototypes of his wings that he will wear in replacement for Jonathan having taken his." Silence on the other end, and Magnus resisted the urge to smirk in victory. He’d surprised them. 

**"They would never…”**

“No?” Magnus asked, his tone nonchalant. "They wouldn’t do anything in their power to get one of their strongest Nephilim battle ready? Especially considering all of the additional protections I could give a pair of wings? I might not be a hero, but they know I would not risk crossing them." 

The voice hardened. **"You’re going to risk crossing us, then?”**

Magnus laughed, low in his throat. "You haven’t given me a reason to fear you, or even, truly, give a damn about why you think you can influence me in any way, shape, or form."

**"I’ll kill him.”**

Magnus narrowed his eyes. "Who? Angel? You already had your chance and you did an abysmal job. I’m afraid you are not qualified to take another shot at it." He looked at his computer and smirked as the trace was completed. "Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to send someone to kill you, since you made the mistake of being on the phone with me far too long.” 

There was a shout on the other end of the phone line and Magnus laughed as he started to hear more shouting before the call disconnected. He hit a button and waited for it to connect. 

“Raphael? East end. Continent street. Sending you coordinates now. Kill everyone,” he instructed, leaning back in the chair. "They’re the ones who’ve been kidnapping and doing experiments."

"Consider it done,” Raphael growled. "You need proof?"

Magnus laughed again and shook his head, standing up in a flourish from his chair. "None at all, dear boy, just get the work done,” he instructed. He turned around and saw Angel standing on the other side of the table, his arms crossed. "I’ll talk to you soon." He blew kisses into the phone and hung it up before smiling widely at his guest. 

"About time you were up and about, Angel. I’ve been wondering if you were more injured than I thought!” Magnus said, smiling at him. "Did you sleep well?"

"Did the Institute really pay you to create new wings for me?” Alec asked, frowning at Magnus. 

Magnus burst out laughing. "First off, you and I both know that they would never put their money in my hands. The level of mockery alone that I would subject them to simply isn’t worth it, whether they lowball, highball, or simply offer me nothing, nothing would hold me back."

Alec’s lips twitched and he smiled, even as he felt disappointment curl in his chest. So Magnus _wasn’t_ designing new wings for him. He shouldn't have been upset. He'd known better.

"Besides,” Magnus said, clapping his hands together. "I haven’t had a good project to sink my teeth into in months, and trying to recreate wings that you can actually use, and that can help you fly, and maybe have a few improvements on your old ones-"

Alec blinked and stared at Magnus. "You’re….wait you weren’t kidding?” 

Magnus blinked and stared right back at Angel and softened, pulling up the schematics that he had already started to flesh out. "No, Angel. I wasn’t kidding when I said that I was going to design wings for you. I can’t imagine the pain you’re in, or how much you miss them."

Alec swallowed and dropped his eyes to the floor, blinking hard. "I can’t afford that,” he admitted. "I, my family is well off, but they wouldn’t-"

"Angel,” Magnus stopped, stepping around the table, reaching out to touch his arm. "There’s only one thing I’m going to ask in payment, all right? And it’s something you can give freely."

He couldn’t stop himself from giving Magnus a suspicious look. "And what, exactly, is this thing that I can give you so freely?” 

“Your name,” Magnus said, grinning. 

Alec flushed and bit down on his lip, looking away from Magnus at the design he could see rotating on the table. His wings ached and he reached out to touch his fingertips to the tip of one of the wings in the design. "Alec,“ he whispered. "My name, Magnus, is Alec.” 

Magnus’ breath caught and he froze in place when Alec looked back at him. They’d had their fair share of staring contests, but it had always been through masks, both of them playing a part, but here, like this, they were both stripped bare. He coughed and turned back to the table. "Well, consider these fully paid for then, and I’ll be able to start prototyping them in a few hours."

"All right,” Alec said, biting down on his lip. "Can I use your shower? And uh, I kinda need to get some clothes."

Magnus shot Alec a look and smiled faintly at him. "I think if you were to call your sister and let her know that you’re all right, she’d be more than willing to meet you somewhere and bring clothes to you.” 

“You telling me she doesn’t know the location of your lair?” Alec shot back, rolling his eyes. 

“Of course she does,” Magnus said, grinning at the shock on Alec’s face. He winked at him. "She’s been here often enough that she probably has the route memorized. Did you think I was the only one looking for you when you went missing?"

Alec softened and smiled. "Ah. That makes sense. Thank you, for that. For rescuing me. For getting me out.” 

Magnus smiled faintly. "I’m sorry I didn’t get to you sooner.“ 

Alec let out a hard breath and nodded, pulling out his phone. "I’m going to go call Viper. Where should I tell her to-” he blinked and turned back to Magnus. "Wait if I’m going to meet her somewhere, that means I’m going to…"

"You’re going to know that my very evil, very dark, and gloomy lair,” Magnus gestured to the well-lit and bright space filled with warm colors and fresh sunlight. "Is located in an apartment building in Brooklyn, yes."

Alec blinked and stared at Magnus, his cheeks starting to flush. "I, thank you. For, for trusting me.” 

“Just don’t come arresting me unless you want to play cops and robbers and we’ll call it even,” Magnus shot back, turning his attention to the desk. "Now you go call your sister and you let me know when you’re ready to head out."

Alec rolled his eyes. "Planning to accompany me?” 

Magnus whistled, high and piercing, and watched as a cat wandered out of the shadows, black as night with green eyes, who immediately started to weave between Alec’s feet. "No, not at all. Planning to send a friend with you if you get into trouble though? Yes."

"Hello there,” Alec said, leaning down to hold out his hand, smiling as the cat made of shadow started to lick his fingertips. "Does he have a name?"

"Chairman Meow,” Magnus said, his lips quirking up when Alec started to snicker. Look at that, the self-righteous Angel having an actual sense of humor. Stranger things had happened. "He’ll keep to the shadows as he follows you, and maybe even your shadow. You can’t hurt him, and if anything happens, he’ll follow you and then let me know."

"That’s helpful,” Alec said, petting the cat again and listening to him purr. "Is he a real cat-ow!"

Magnus started to laugh. "He’s got a personality, let’s say that. Whether he’s a cat or something else tends to be determined by the moment. He likes being a cat the most, I think. Probably because I let him lounge around the loft all day long.” 

“All right,” Alec said, standing up. "I’ll call Izz, uh, shit. Viper."

Magnus snorted and rolled his eyes. "I know her name, Alec. It’s fine. I think at this point we’ve agreed to trust each other at least a little bit?” 

Alec swallowed and nodded, flushing as he turned away from Magnus. "Yeah, yeah, you’re right. I, I do trust you.“ 

Magnus felt those words like a punch to the stomach, and they were accompanied by the tiniest and most sincere smile he had ever gotten from Alec. Fuck, he was doomed. This crush was never going to go away at this rate. 

He watched Alec move through the loft and back into the bedroom before he turned back to the wing design, humming as he pulled up several references of Angel in battle before starting to get back to work. It wouldn’t do for Alec to think that he was doing nothing but eavesdrop. 

When the sound of Alec’s footsteps coming back in his direction much sooner than anticipated echoed, Magnus turned and caught sight of the fear on Alec’s face. His stomach dropped. 

"Izzy’s been arrested,” Alec said, his hand clenched tight around the phone. "They nearly arrested Jace, ah, Archangel, but they didn’t have enough charges to make it stick on him, considering who his grandmother is."

Magnus swallowed, staring at Alec. "What charges was she arrested on?” 

“Working with villains to cause disruption and harm in the city,” Alec said, pressing his hand to his face. "Which it sounds like is exactly what she had to do so you could do whatever you did to rescue me."

Magnus cursed and grabbed his phone, flipping through it before he pulled up an old contact, hitting dial. The phone rang once, twice, before it connected. "I need you to come to New York. Now. No, this is not up for debate. We’ve got bigger problems, and I need an old Academy Professor to represent a Nephilim in court.” 

Alec blinked in surprise and stared at Magnus. "What?“ he breathed. 

Magnus held up his hand to Alec. "Don’t give me that you old curmudgeon. This is one of the good ones, and I would know. No, for Edom’s sake, I’m not dating her, I like her brother, not her.” He froze and glanced over at Alec, but thankfully the man seemed to be preoccupied with his phone. "She needs your help, and I need her to stay out of their prison, now can you come help or not?"

Alec’s heart was pounding in a truly unattractive manner, but he continued to stare at his phone, pretending that he wasn’t replaying the words _‘I like her brother, not her’_ over and over in his head. Did Magnus mean him? Why would Magnus like him? 

"All right,” Magnus said, hanging up the phone. "That’ll take care of your sister, at least for now. Ragnor’s got some clout with the Clave, apparently a centuries-old debt in his favor, so that’ll help buy us some time."

"I don’t understand,” Alec said, rubbing his forehead. "Why is this happening now? What is going on? That would have normally gotten a hand slap, because no one cares as long as no one dies, and no one is seriously injured!"

"The answer is obviously that someone very much wants you and your siblings out of the picture,” Magnus said, putting his hands on his hips as he rubbed his forehead. "Okay, practicalities. You need clothes to wear, and we need to do some hunting down of evidence."

Alec raised his eyebrows as Magnus pulled out a wallet and handed him a black credit card. "I hate shopping.” 

Magnus huffed. "Do you want me to buy your clothes?" When Alec immediately looked terrified, he grinned. "That’s what I thought. Though, I wouldn’t torture you too badly. Maybe buy you some new armor that doesn’t have holes in it.” 

“My armor doesn’t-”

“Just,” Magnus held up a hand. "Go somewhere, go quick, get what you need, and please come back here. Chairman will be able to let you in. I have to go try to figure out what is going on in the Institute."

Alec frowned. "You can’t go snooping around there. You’ll get caught.” 

Magnus blew Alec a kiss and winked at him. "Oh, ye of little faith," he teased. He headed for the front door and stepped out, snapping his fingers to change his outfit as he started walking down the hallway. They needed to figure out what the problem was before things got worse. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that didn't seem ominous and foreboding at ALL Magnus...


	5. Chapter 5

Alec paced across the room for what felt like the hundredth time in the past hour. Chairman Meow was still staring at him and Alec scowled at the cat before he looked at his watch. He didn’t even have a way to contact Magnus, and he was going to fix that the second that he got back, but until then he was left-

The sound of rattling against the door had him jumping up and he strode for it. On the other side was Magnus, slumped, his clothes smoking. _"Magnus!”_ He yanked the door open and caught him, his clothes singed and his whole body almost limp. Alec slammed the door shut and turned to look at Chairman, who was rapidly coming towards them to investigate. 

“We, we,” He cleared his throat and tried to think. "We need to lock this place down to keep him safe. Do you know how to do that?"

With one look at him, the Chairman was off and streaking for Magnus’ office. Alec jumped when an alarm blared, but then the windows were all slammed shut and he could see, and feel, heavy wards coming down around the building. He relaxed and focused on getting Magnus to the bedroom. "Magnus what the hell happened?” he whispered, brushing some of the hair away from his forehead. 

_“Hurts,”_ Magnus breathed, reaching out to clench his fingers in the shirt that Alec was wearing, blinking his eyes open as another wave of pain washed over him, making him cry out. "Hurts oh, Edom, it _hurts."_

"What does?” Alec asked, getting Magnus to the bedroom, putting him down on the bed, looking him over, his eyes raking over his body worriedly. "What hurt-" His eyes widened at the sight of the Agony rune burned into Magnus’ arm, and the way his body was wracked with pain. "Magnus,” he whispered. 

“This shit,” Magnus panted, clenching his eyes shut as he rode out the wave of pain. "Is not fun, Alexander."

"I know, I know it isn’t,” Alec said, reaching out to take Magnus’ hand, squeezing it hard. "Squeeze when you ride it out."

Magnus grunted. "I’ll break your hand, I can’t,” he said, even as another wave of pain hit him and he gasped, clenching hard enough to hear Alec’s bones start to crack and the Nephilim give the sharp inhale of pain. 

“The difference,” Alec breathed, fumbling for the stele he was glad that Jace had passed him earlier, swiping it over his iratze. "Is that I can heal my hand. I can’t get the rune off of you."

"How long does it last?” Magnus managed, opening glassy eyes to stare up at Alec before he pitched forward, pressing his face against the soft shirt Alec was wearing, and the firm chest behind it. _"Fuck, fuck, fuck,"_ he whined, his body shaking. 

Alec swallowed. "Almost five hours in total. I think the official time is four hours and fifty-seven minutes.” 

Magnus breathed out hard and forced his eyes to focus on the clock by the bed. "Thank fuck it’s almost over," he said, arching and crying out when another wave hit him, making his whole body start to shake even harder. "I can’t, Alexander, I can’t, it hurts, it hurts-”

“I know,” Alec whispered, carefully cradling Magnus against his chest even as he cried out again, the lights flickering ominously around them, the shadows starting to dance. "I know, but you’re going to be okay. You’re going to be okay, just keep breathing through it."

When the wave finally subsided, Magnus sank into Alec’s arms again with a whimper, leaning against his neck. "You really do know, don’t you?” he asked, turning dazed eyes up to the other Nephilim before the pain was back again, slamming through him, ripping a scream from his throat as he fought to hold still. When Alec’s arms came around him, pinning him in place, he wanted to fight, but he knew he would risk hurting Alec. 

“I’ve had to wear the Agony rune four different times in my life,” Alec breathed, holding Magnus tight as he screamed again, the shadows growing even longer around them. He focused on Magnus. He could worry about those and what they might mean later. "It’s never been easy and I’ve hated it every single time."

Magnus was glad when the wave receded fully, and that Alec didn’t let him go, only held him closer. "I have twenty minutes left,” he managed, closing his eyes. "Promise I’ll explain after, I just-"

"Shhh,” Alec soothed, rubbing his hand up and down Magnus’ back. "Just focus on getting through the fucking thing, then we’ll worry about the rest of it, okay?"

_"Right,”_ Magnus grit out, right as the pain started to ramp up again. He shook and he felt some of the lightbulbs in the room pop under the weight of his power that he was trying to keep restrained. He could hear his father’s voice echoing in his mind and he tried to breathe. Fuck, he never should have come home, Alec was here, and if he ended up hurting Alec...

Alec held onto Magnus tighter, wishing that he had his wings so he could wrap them protectively around them both. "It’s all right, Magnus. I’ve seen this more than I ever want to admit to. Just scream. I promise it’s a little easier if you scream and give in to the pain like that."

Magnus wanted to grit his teeth and get through this without that, but now that Alec had mentioned it, there was no holding it in. He screamed, again and again, until his throat was sore. 

By the time the rune faded twenty minutes later, he was exhausted and he slumped into Alec’s arms with a whimper, his entire body falling forward. _"Fuck,”_ he breathed, looking down at his arm and the rune that was now almost entirely faded. "Alec, what…"

"Everyone learns to get through the pain,” Alec said, his voice hollow. "We scream and we fight, but they have to be sure we won’t give up secrets under the worst kind of pain imaginable. So they test us with that."

Magnus shuddered, clenching his eyes shut. _"Fuck,”_ he whispered. "They weren’t supposed to catch me, but they managed to get ahold of me when they realized I was sneaking in a meeting I shouldn’t have been. They had that rune on me and were bringing me to a cell. I barely managed to dive into a shadow to escape."

Alec breathed out slowly. "The Chairman put the loft on lockdown. The entire Institute is going to be out looking for you now,” he said. "Especially if you heard something that you weren’t supposed to."

Magnus pulled his phone out of his pocket and pressed the recording button. 

”-and he’s supposedly rescued the Lightwood boy! Are you incompetent? We told you to kill him, not steal his wings and leave him a cripple! He’s much more useful to us dead than like this!"

Alec flinched. 

Magnus pressed stop on the recording, sighing into Alec’s skin. "I’m sorry,” he managed, his voice hoarse. 

“So am I,” Alec whispered, looking to Magnus. "But I’m glad that you’re the one that rescued me, Magnus."

Magnus gave a small nod into Alec’s shirt and closed his eyes, sagging. "I have to rest. Shadow walking without prep for it drains me hard. I wasn’t ready for that, and they were definitely trying to stop me.” 

“Is that why you arrived singed and smoking?” Alec asked, helping Magnus out of the jacket and then the belts he was wearing. Ignoring Magnus’ soft noise of protest, he got his shirt and his pants off before tucking him into bed. 

“No,” Magnus whispered. "That’s because of the monsters. That’s why I always have to go in ready. They’ll attack me if I’m not a certain way and I wasn’t ready." He sighed and closed his eyes, curling up in the blankets. "M'sorry you’re having to take care of me.” 

“It’s all right,” Alec said, settling into the bed beside Magnus, getting comfy on his side, smiling in amusement when Magnus immediately pressed in closer to him. "You know, I’m almost disappointed you’re not making a joke about having gotten me into bed already."

Magnus sighed. "I’m disappointed in myself, honestly, but I’m also exhausted. I’ll crack all the jokes you could ever want when I wake up, Alexander,” he promised, focusing on the warmth of the blanket around him and the fact that Alec wasn’t pushing him away for some reason. 

“You know,” Alec whispered. "You keep calling me that, but I seem to remember telling you my name is Alec."

Magnus snorted. "Alexander Gideon Lightwood. Twenty-three. Heir presumptive to the Lightwood family, and likely heir to the Head of the Institute. Codename, Angel. Works side by side with siblings Jace and Isabelle, codenames Viper and Archangel, respectively.” 

Alec blinked and pulled back to stare at Magnus, ignoring the small disgruntled noise he made. "How the hell do you know all of that?"

Magnus reached up and pressed his finger to Alec’s nose. "One, because information is my business and I am very good at my job. Two, because your siblings are actually shit at keeping their cover when you aren’t around. Three, because I would be a fool if I didn’t look into you considering what you stand to inherit.” He yawned and closed his eyes again. "I’ve known that stuff for a long time, Alexander, and not once have I ever used it against you. I never would, unless you forced me to."

Alec made a small noise in the back of his throat. "You’re really not a villain, are you?” he whispered, pushing some of Magnus’ hair out of his face, meeting golden eyes when they blinked up at him. His breath caught and he couldn’t help staring. 

“No, Alexander, I’m not,” Magnus admitted, closing his eyes again. "I’m far more on your side than I am theirs."

Alec tightened his arm around Magnus, pulling him in that much closer, trying to keep him safe by holding him as close as he dared. It seemed like there were a lot of things that the Clave and the Institute were lying about and he intended to get to the bottom of them. 

~!~

When Magnus woke up, he was _warm._

It was a refreshing change from the chill that normally sank into his bones after a major magic depletion and he cuddled closer to the human furnace that was thoroughly wrapped around him with a happy noise. He nuzzled into Alec’s chest with a sigh before he blinked open slowly. 

"There you are,” Alec said, blinking hard to wake himself up. "Was wondering how long you were going to sleep."

"What time is it?” Magnus asked, pulling away only enough to conjure a glass of water for himself to sip, soothing his sore throat. Upon hearing that almost eight hours had passed since he’d gotten back, he sagged back in and against Alec. "The whole world is going to be looking for both of us, and I am afraid that both of your siblings are now also at risk."

Alec tensed, cursing. "Shit, that’s not good.” 

“No,” Magnus agreed, taking a deep breath. "It isn’t. It means we need to get them out. Jace might be able to stay out of direct arrest thanks to his Grandmother, but neither of them is going to be able to leave the Institute for a very long time. That leaves them plenty of time to out-maneuver us."

"So what do we do? I can’t just leave them there!” Alec protested, biting his lip. "Fuck, but it’s not like I can waltz in there and take them out, either."

Magnus hummed and considered that, looking up at the ceiling, even as he remained nestled in Alec’s arms. "There are a number of different things we could do, but what we should do, and what we need to do is get them out of there. And then we need to begin gathering our side.” 

“Our side?” Alec asked, raising his eyebrows. 

Magnus snorted and opened his eyes to look at Alexander. "The morally gray side, my dear. Welcome to it, we have cookies, hoodies, and damn good alcohol." He pushed himself upright and pushed his fingers through his hair. "The Clave is going to kill you the second you return. We have proof of that. They could try to pin whatever your crimes are on your sister, which means we need to get her out.” 

“And what do we do after we get out?” Alec asked, frowning. He crossed his arms over his chest. "I know I’m hardly hero material at the moment, but both of them-"

Magnus pressed a finger to Alec’s lips. "You are more a hero now than you ever were working for them,” he promised. "I have a suspicious feeling that Jonathan is going to be their undoing, and right now we need to get everyone out that you think you can trust."

"Fuck,” Alec breathed out slow, considering that. "There are maybe, a dozen. That we would need to get out. The chief of security, I trust him. Aline, my cousin. Her not-girlfriend. The girl you know as Spitfire."

"The one your sister is best friends with?” Magnus asked, grinning when Alec shot him a smile and a nod. "Got it. And where Spitfire goes, the plucky best friend also goes?"

Alec nodded, chewing on his lip. "We need to get them all out of the Institute and away from the Clave. But what the hell do we tell people? That a whole bunch of heroes have suddenly gone rogue?” 

Magnus tapped a finger on his jaw. "I think, I might actually have an idea about that," he allowed. "But first. _Jailbreak._ We need to get them out. Can you get a message to any of them? Safely?” 

“Maybe Aline,” Alec said, tilting his head in consideration. "No one would be expecting me to reach out to her, and she can organize the others."

"Great,” Magnus said. "You start on that. I need to make some calls of my own. And see how your prototype is coming along."

Alec’s eyes widened. "You already-” 

“Of course,” Magnus said, rolling his eyes. "I’m not going to make you sit around miserable for one second longer than I have to." He stood up and stretched, snapping his fingers to change his outfit before he started for the door. 

"Magnus,” Alec called, looking down at the sheets. "Why are you doing this? Why are you helping me? _Us?"_

Magnus blew out a hard breath. "Because you are the best hope that we have for change, and I want to see this world change. I want to see heroes that are real heroes again like you and your siblings, not only protecting those who don’t need it.” 

Alec bit down on his lip, hard enough to taste blood.

“Because, believe it or not, Alexander, this world does not exist in black and white, and intentions should always count for something, whether they are good or bad,” Magnus leaned against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest. "We’re all some sort of human, and we are all going to make mistakes and fuck up, and unless we allow ourselves that growth and the chance to redeem those mistakes we have made? We’re no better than the monsters we fight."

Alec’s heart was pounding uncomfortably the longer he stared at Magnus and the compassion he could see shining in those eyes. "Magnus? May I ask you something?” 

Magnus smiled faintly. "You haven’t shied away from asking me anything yet. Not sure why you’re hesitating now."

"Why are you designing me wings?” Alec bit down, his shoulders tensing, sending a bolt of fire down his back as he grunted. "Why, why waste the time, and the energy, and the effort and-"

Magnus stepped back into the room, kneeling on the bed next to Alec, reaching out to tilt his chin up. "Because I want to,” he said, keeping it simple as he met Alec’s eyes. "Because I cannot imagine losing something so intrinsic to my own sense of self, and it is in my power to help you get it back."

Alec’s mouth went dry and he stared at Magnus, his eyes flickering down to his lips that looked so soft, especially this close. "Because you want to?” 

“Because I want to,” Magnus confirmed with a nod. He smiled faintly and gave Alec a wink. "And maybe I like you swooping down to interrupt my little petty crimes a bit too much. I’d certainly miss you landing in front of me, hands on hips, self-righteous look on your face-"

"I do not!” Alec protested, his face hot. 

Magnus put his hands on his hips, tilting his head up and puffing out his chest just a little. "Warlock, put down that money right this instant, on the order of the Clave and my authority as-"

Alec burst into laughter, unable to help himself at the impression of him Magnus was doing. "You’re much better at that than my siblings,” he allowed, grinning at Magnus.

"The trick is to imagine a stick up my ass. It helps,” Magnus said with a wink at Alec. "But, all teasing aside, I would miss you if you were never around to be a goody two shoes again. So I’m going to help you."

"And all you want as payment was my name? Which you already knew?” Alec asked, narrowing his eyes at Magnus. "How did that work?"

"Oh fuck I forgot that’s what I made you pay,” Magnus muttered, rubbing his hand over his face. "Okay, so maybe I wanted you to be willing to tell me your secret identity, not just blow your cover like that."

Alec rolled his eyes. "So what do you actually want? I’ll see what I can do about paying you.” 

Magnus grinned and winked at Alec. "Well, I was originally going to ask for a kiss, but I figured I’d be pushing my luck asking for that."

Alec blinked and felt his cheeks heat, even as he stared at Magnus. "You, you were going to ask for…” 

“A kiss?” Magnus asked, raising his eyebrows. "Yes."

"Why do you want to kiss me?” Alec asked. "No one wants to kiss me, I’m just, just…"

"Handsome?” Magnus supplied, watching Alec’s eyes jump to his again. "Beautiful, actually is a word I would much rather use, but I can understand you might be a little uncomfortable with it." He breathed out slow and looked up at the ceiling. "Loyal, especially to his siblings and with a true sense of good and evil, right and wrong. I know damn well you should have arrested more much more often than you did.” 

Alec flushed and glanced down at the blanket before looking up at Magnus again. 

“Kind,” Magnus continued, smiling faintly. "And I’m not just talking about the kitten rescues. You do things I know make you uncomfortable to help others. You care about people - not just the prestige being a hero gives you."

Alec stared at Magnus, his heart pounding as Magnus kept talking. 

"You have a truly excellent sense of humor, even though you like to pretend you don’t have one,” Magnus continued. "I know damn well that you smile at all of my puns, don’t give me that, Alexander."

Alec laughed, his head falling back. 

"You laugh with true joy,” Magnus continued, watching Alec abruptly sober. "You made sure I was safe inside when I was hurt and injured. You took care of me when I could barely move. You held me when I was screaming with pain."

"Magnus…” Alec breathed, staring at the other man. 

“And because,” Magnus finished, pressing a fingertip to Alec’s lips before kissing him on the tip of the nose. "I would like to date you, Alexander. Not just kiss you. I’d like to spoil you, and make you laugh like that far more often. I want to find out what your favorite foods are, what your favorite color is, and how you take your eggs."

Alec stared at Magnus, a flush working its way up down his neck until he met Magnus’ eyes head-on and smiled against his finger. He closed his eyes and pressed a kiss to the tip of it, listening to Magnus gasp. "My favorite comfort food is macaroni and cheese, I used to make it for Jace and Isabelle whenever they were upset and I kinda ended up loving it by osmosis.” 

Magnus’ eyes widened and he stared at Alec. 

“My favorite food if I am going out to eat is any kind of curry. The spicier the better. Izzy and Jace have always teased me about having no taste buds, but I love curry,” Alec continued. "Maybe you know a curry place that we could go to?"

Magnus forced himself to nod. He was going to find the best curry place in the damn city. Maybe the world, and take Alexander there every chance he got. 

"My favorite color is a dark forest green,” Alec continued. "Tease me about it if you like, but that’s why my armor is that color. I know it doesn’t blend in, in the city, and it’s almost black, so no one minds too much, but I love that dark green."

Magnus blinked hard and looked down at his finger that was still pressed against Alec’s lips and tried to keep his breathing steady so he didn’t do something ridiculous like pull Alec into a kiss and never let him go. 

"I have yet to find a way to take my eggs that I don’t like, except for over easy, because that’s just too much fucking effort for eggs,” Alec admitted. "But sunnyside up and scrambled are my favorites. Though, a loaded omelet is the way to my stomach, always."

"Why,” Magnus choked down the word, his heart pounding so damn hard. "Alexander, what are you-"

"So I guess,” Alec said, kissing the tip of Magnus’ finger again. "This is a yes to, to whatever. A kiss. A date. Because, well," he lifted his eyes and started to smirk. "If it’s going to keep you from preventing petty crimes in the future, I have to do it for the good of the city.” 

Magnus’ eyes widened and he burst into laughter, grinning at Alec before he shifted and wrapped his arms around Alexander’s shoulders, careful of his injury, and smiled at him. "I hope you know that I am going to kiss you now before we go on this stupid fucking adventure that is going to get the both of us killed."

"Sounds great,” Alec whispered and closed his eyes as Magnus leaned in that last inch to press their lips together, making him gasp and shiver under the gentle touch. He could feel Magnus wanting to push closer, to take more, but they’d have time for that. He lost himself in the slow press of their lips together and when Magnus drew back, Alec pulled him in again. 

Magnus groaned and tangled his fingers in Alec’s hair, tugging impatiently on them until Alec was gasping into his mouth as they kissed harder and wetter, the slick sounds filling the room until they had to break apart. "Fuck," Magnus whispered. "I never thought you’d actually respond to my flirting, I just like flustering you.” 

“I’m going to have to figure out how to fluster you in return,” Alec said, his tone grumpy. "But now we have to go take care of…"

"Everything else?” Magnus offered. "You are sadly correct." He stretched and nodded, stealing another soft kiss. "We’re going to bring everyone here. I can branch onto the house, and I have the best wards in the entire city. There’s no place they’d be safer. Once we’ve got them out, I’ll shadow walk us into the loft, and then we don’t need to worry about things until we’re ready to act.” 

Alec blew out a hard breath. "Which still leaves us with no plan to get Isabelle out, because she’s locked up, and if I know them, which I do, they’ve made sure that her cell will be very well lit."

Magnus’ eyes were bright and he smirked. "Well, it’s a good thing for you that I have a plan for that, isn’t it?” 

“All right,” Alec said, narrowing his eyes as he looked at Magnus. "Let’s see what this plan of yours is."

"Call Aline and get the others out. Then we’ll bust Isabelle out.” 

Alec nodded and pulled out his phone, watching as Magnus stepped away and towards his office. He bit down on his lip and saw Magnus add a faint sway to his hips, making him blush. "Stop that, you tease!" he growled. 

"You were the one watching,” Magnus called, his voice lilting in amusement. 

Alec’s cheeks burned, because damn the bastard for being right. He blew out a hard breath and flipped open his contacts. He had to figure out how to explain everything to Aline. And hopefully, get her to believe him enough so that she didn’t turn him in. 


	6. Chapter 6

Magnus was almost surprised how easy it was to get everyone out that needed to get out. A quick phone call, and the plans he had made with Ragnor to defend Isabelle were tossed to the side as well. Thankfully, Alexander's motley crew was able to escape, either following existing patrols, or sneaking out of the Institute over the course of three hours, and now they were all standing in his loft. He shook his head. 

It felt too easy. 

A knock on his door meant the second phase of their plan was about to begin. He clapped his hands and opened the door, gesturing Meliorn in. "Excellent, now that we’re all here, it’s time to begin our plot to rescue Isabelle." He turned to the man and smiled. "Shall I explain?” 

“Go ahead,” Meliorn gestured to him. 

_“Fantastic!”_ Magnus said, turning to the group still looking around his loft in wide-eyed surprise. "All right, so the plan is going to be to smash our way in and pull her out, and, hopefully, in the ensuing chaos, everyone gets away and no one is hurt, and we all come back here in one piece."

"And what after that,” Jace growled, crossing his arms over his chest. "We just stay here forever?"

"We’ll get there blondie, one step at a time,” Magnus said, holding out his hands. He turned back to Meliorn. "So, what you all might not know, but the cells are underground, buried against the foundations of the Institute." He watched them roll their eyes and continued. "Fortunately, this is not a detriment as you might think, but something we can absolutely use to our advantage!” 

“How?” Jace asked, glancing between Alec and Warlock. "And how are we going to help?"

Magnus turned to Meliorn. "Well, we’re going to take advantage of Meliorn’s power. He’s going to manipulate a few of the larger, older trees around the Institute and use their roots to, well. Breakthrough the foundation walls. Man-made creations will always bend to the forces of nature, after all.” 

Meliorn nodded and continued. "Once I’ve been able to break through, that’ll add something to the room to cast a shadow. And if there’s a shadow in the room…" 

"I’m able to get in!” Magnus finished, his voice triumphant. He grinned bright and wide. 

“So,” Spitfire asked, frowning. "What are we supposed to do to help?"

Magnus grinned in delight. "I am so glad that you asked Spitfire. Er, I’m sorry, I don’t know your real name?” 

“Clary,” she said, smiling. "And this is Simon, Andrew, Aline, and Helen."

"Thank you that helps, because I was not going to be able to keep you all straight normally,” Magnus said, looking to Alec standing in the corner away from them, longing obviously in his face. "You, my dears, are going to provide the distraction that your precious Institute is preparing for."

They blinked. 

Alec spoke up next, stepping forward and looking at all of them. "You’re going to be glamoured. Magnus’ friend, Ragnor, is joining us shortly. He’s going to make you all look completely different and you’re going to run around town causing havoc. The more unique uses of your powers you can manage the better.” 

Aline started to grin. "You want them to think the attack they’re preparing for is actually going to happen." 

"That’s exactly what we want,” Alec agreed, looking to her with a smile. "And more than that, we want them to empty the damn Institute to deal with all these issues popping up. That’ll make it easier to get Isabelle out."

"All right,” Simon said, frowning. "But how do we run around town, avoiding a bunch of superheroes, without getting caught?"

"You all get a familiar!” Magnus said, clapping his hands again. "Chairman, come here, please."

Magnus snapped his fingers once the cat was nearby, sending a quick concussion of magic through the room, and abruptly, in Chairman’s place, were several smaller versions. He knelt down and gave each of them a good pet. "All right, I need you to keep all of them safe, okay, and bring them back here when they’re done causing mischief.” 

Magnus waited until there was a Chairman Meow paired up with each of the heroes and sighed in relief before turning to Alec. 

“And I stay here to make sure everyone gets home safe?” Alec asked, his smile tight. "I can do that." 

_"Actually,”_ Magnus said, taking a deep breath. "I have a job for you, and I need you to trust me in order to do it."

Alec stilled and turned to Magnus curiously. "I trust you,” he supplied, nodding at Magnus. 

Magnus smiled at him gratefully and stepped in closer. "The Institute is going to be all hands on deck being distracted by everything going on, but they are also going to think there might be a trap waiting for them."

Alec started to nod. "You’re right. They would. Too much chaos and things look like it’s going to be a trap.” 

_“Right,”_ Magnus said, taking a deep breath. "Which is why I need you to walk in the front door of the Institute, pretending to be injured."

Alec blinked, his eyes widening. "You need me to…what?” 

“Warlock that won’t work!” Jace protested. "They know you have him!"

Magnus didn’t look away from Alec and started to smirk. "You need to tell them who I am.” With a wave of his fingers, his mask was in his hand and he offered it to Alexander. "You need to offer them precisely who I am, and say that you managed to escape, because I was wounded."

Alec’s breath caught. "They’ll have tortured you, so they’ll know you would have come back here injured, and I could have maybe gotten free.” 

Magnus nodded. _"Exactly_. So you’re going to show up and cause absolute insanity."

"How the hell do we get him out again?” Jace snapped, glaring at Magnus. "He’s got the most dangerous job of all and he-" he stopped, biting down on his lip when several pairs of eyes swung to him in indignation before he continued. "-he’s unarmed. Alec, you can’t-"

Alec turned to look at Jace and straightened his shoulders. "I might not have my wings, Jace, but I have my runes, I have my training, and I am going to do my part to help keep all of you safe.” He turned back to Magnus. "You’ll get me out?"

"This is the part where you need to trust me,” Magnus breathed. "I’m going to be with you the entire time." 

Alec blinked. "How are you going to do that?” 

“Once I get Isabelle out,” Magnus said, looking at him. "I’m going to crawl into your shadow and stay there. I can remain there as long as you are casting one in some regard."

Clary frowned. "But they put Isabelle in a room with-”

“The Institute only has two maximum-security rooms outfitted in that way,” Magnus countered, watching their eyes widen at his knowledge. "One, right now, houses Jonathan, and the other Isabelle. We’re about to destroy one. And besides, with his wings gone, none of them would consider Alexander a threat, would they?"

"No,” Alec agreed. "None of them would. They’d have to interrogate me, of course. Make sure that I was telling the truth. But none of them would consider me a threat."

"So,” Magnus finished. "The second that we are alone, I step out of Alec’s shadow and bring him back here."

"This is complicated,” Helen said, speaking up for the first time. "And you’re both putting each other at a great deal amount of risk. Why can’t we just break out Isabelle and run?"

_"Because,”_ Magnus said, looking at her. "Meliorn needs time to move the roots. That’ll take time, and give them more time to notice something is wrong. Everything is going to depend on whatever you choose to make your crimes."

A thought occurred and Magnus looked to all of them, his face pained. "And for the love of Edom, can you please, just this once, commit actual crimes, not some weird version of almost-a-crime? Smash a jewelry store window, try to steal a painting from a museum, I don’t care, pick something.” 

“The irony of a known villain encouraging heroes to do crimes to cover up a greater crime that he is doing is not lost on me,” Simon muttered, huffing. "All right, so let’s say everything works, we all regroup here… and then what?"

Magnus sobered and turned to look at Simon. "Do you want the truthful answer?” 

“Yes,” Clary spoke up, her eyes darting across the group. "We want a truthful answer."

"Jonathan did what he did to Alec with acting orders from someone within the Clave, likely his father and others working with him. Alec was supposed to be killed, not have his wings removed. The progress that all of you represent, I have no doubt that there are plans to kill you all within the year,” Magnus said, meeting each of their eyes. "The truth is that you can never go back as the Institute and Clave stand as they are."

"Which means…” Aline trailed off, looking from Magnus to Alec and back again. "You’re talking about war."

Magnus’ face was grim. "I am. It will be an all-out war, heroes versus the assumed villains. The rallying cry on both sides will be massive, and the civilian population caught in the middle are the ones who will suffer.” 

Silence echoed across the group and Magnus felt the weight of what he was saying land with each of them. "I don’t know what the answer is to that yet. But I know that all of you represent the hope that the Institute and the Clave can be different. You are heroes. I never want you to stop being heroes, I truly don’t. However the system you are a part of is broken."

"More broken than we realize,” Alec cut in. "And that is a problem to solve after we have Izzy with us and we can figure out what to do. So first, we execute this wild plan that Magnus has come up with. Once that’s done and we have our team together, then we figure out what our next steps are. Got it?"

"Got it,” the group echoed. 

“All right,” Magnus said. "I’m giving you an hour’s headstart. I want the chaos to start in an hour. That’ll give Meliorn and I enough time to do what we need to do." He turned to Alexander. "In exactly two hours, I want you to walk into that Institute.” 

“You got it,” Alec said, smiling at Magnus. "Let’s go."

Magnus watched the heroes file out of his home, his familiars chasing after each of them, praying that that was enough of a token to keep them safe. They were the hope of the future, and unless they could pull this off, there was nothing left for them. He shook himself and focused on Alec, waving to Meliorn as he left as well. 

"This is going to be dangerous,” Alec said, looking at Magnus. "What if I can’t keep a shadow for you?"

"You will,” Magnus said, smiling at him. "It’s quite hard to eliminate shadows, believe it or not. And I suspect that they will make a grave mistake in their knowledge of shadows."

"And what’s that?” Alec asked, rolling his eyes at Magnus’ antics.

“You’ll see,” Magnus breathed, reaching up to pull Alec in for a kiss. When their lips slid together, he melted against the Nephilim, smiling at him as they parted. "You stay safe for me, all right? I want that date with you."

Alec smiled at him. "You do the same. I’m not going to be able to come in and rescue you.” 

Magnus stood on his tiptoes and gave Alec a kiss on the nose. "I think that you could come and rescue me just fine if you wanted to."

Alec shrugged and didn’t bother to argue the point. "Come on, let’s get going,” he urged, stepping out of the door.

~!~

The first part of the plan went off without a hitch.

Alec watched as heroes poured out of the Institute as alarm after alarm came in, some of them legitimately concerning when he caught wind of them. The brief mention of Grand Theft Auto made him laugh, because that had to be Jace. After all, who would ever suspect someone capable of flight to steal something like a car? Or apparently several cars. 

Many of the heroes leaving were wary and Alec could see in their eyes that they did suspect something, which meant that it was about time for him to play his part. He looked at the fake blood that Magnus had smeared on him with a wink and waited for the notification on his phone. Once he had it, he began to limp towards the Institute. 

It didn’t matter if he made it in, or someone saw him and brought him in. His unglamoured wing stumps, and the blood he was coated in would be enough to raise concerns and alarms. 

Thankfully, he did make it all the way to the door and sagged against it, banging hard until it was yanked open. The young woman took one look at him and went ashen before turning to shout for a medic. Alec smiled at her gratefully and pretended to lean even heavier against the door, breathing hard. 

“Alec!” 

Alec lifted his head slowly, blinking at the sight of his parents, struggling to push himself upright, breathing hard as they approached. "I escaped," he managed to croak. "He, he returned injured. I got away.” Magnus had encouraged him to keep it simple and Alec had no intention of ignoring that advice. 

Maryse Lightwood pursed her lips. "Took you too long. We’d already thought you dead."

Days ago, the words would have stung, cut deep, but Alec merely nodded, hanging his head. He felt her eyes drift behind his shoulders to the stumps of his wings, and he hunched in on himself. "They hurt,” he barely managed to croak, glad for the sight of the medic hurrying towards him. 

“Get him to one of the low-security cells,” Maryse snapped. "You can treat him there. We need to keep him under watch."

Alec wanted to laugh, because if he’d truly been as injured as he was playing, he was barely able to stand, let alone put up a fight. But all of his runes were active and while he leaned heavily on the shoulder of the medics who were helping to shuffle him to a cell, he didn't need the support at all, thanks to Magnus' healer friend. 

Once they were out of sight of the rest of the Institute operations area, Alec spun, knocking both the medics unconscious before he shoved them into a nearby closet and hurried down to the cell, quickly locking himself into the one they’d intended. There were two brief taps on the back of his hand, Magnus’ signal that everything had gone well getting Izzy out of there Magnus was hiding in his shadow as planned. 

Alec shuffled over to the bed and stretched out on it, glad that Magnus tapped him again to let him know he was still there and tried to breathe. "How long do we need to stay?” he whispered. 

“Until we get the all-clear that all the others are back safe,” Magnus whispered. "But I’m going to be with you the entire time. Don’t worry. If anything happens, I’ll keep you safe."

"I can protect myself you know,” Alec growled, curling up so the stubs of his wings weren’t touching anything. "But I appreciate it." Instead of a tap, he felt a brief squeeze and a sensation that might have been a kiss on the back of his neck, right as the Institute alarms began to blare, a red alert. Everyone knew now that Izzy had escaped. 

Except, the alarms didn’t stop blaring. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!!!!! 
> 
> Did anyone have "Overly Dramatic Foreshadowing" as their guess for this chapter? ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now.... THE ENDING!! 
> 
> Slight gore warning - we see Alec's old wings forcibly removed from Jonathan.

Alec listened to the sound of multiple people running past the cell, and the sound of screaming. He frowned. The alarm was still going off. "Magnus?” he called. "Magnus something is wrong."

Magnus frowned and closed his eyes. "I can step away to try and find out, but I don’t like the idea of leaving you in this locked cell.” 

Alec held up the key that he’d picked off the guards. "Don’t you worry about me,“ he said. He looked back down to the shadow as the screams started to get louder. "Magnus something has gone wrong, can you confirm everyone is back?” 

Magnus cursed and dove through the shadows, racing as fast as he could, gathering magic around him as he burst out of the shadows in the loft, his magic curling around him. A quick headcount confirmed that everyone was back. "Fuck!" he swore. "Get to the Institute, something has happened, and I think people are in danger!” 

He didn’t wait to see their answer or reactions before he was diving back into the shadows, racing for Alexander. Whatever happened, he wasn’t going to leave Alec to face it alone. 

~!~

As soon as Alec heard the screams start to fade into the distance, he unlocked his cell and crept out, keeping as low a profile as possible. He didn’t need someone recognizing him before Magnus got back and they could work together. What the hell was going on and why was the alarm still blaring? 

“You fools!” 

Alec froze around the corner, slamming his eyes shut, his heart starting to pound. _Jonathan._ Jonathan had escaped in the chaos somehow. 

“Did you think you could contain me? _Me?_ You had to strip my wings once to keep me from killing you all, what did you think was going to happen once I mastered his?” Jonathan shouted, sending another cascade of needlepoint tipped feathers, watching as more people fell. He smirked. 

**“Now,”** Jonathan purred. "Now you are going to pay. For daring to keep me locked up. For not squishing those pathetic villains under your heels as you should have. Kneel to me if you want to live, or I’ll cut each of you down one by one!"

Alec heard the sound of protests, and then bodies dropping and he clenched his eyes shut, remembering Jonathan laughing in his ear as his wings were removed and he tried to breathe, the panic pressing in on him. 

_ "Alexander.”  _

Alec’s eyes snapped open and he nearly melted in relief when Magnus was suddenly there, standing in front of him, gold eyes out and shining, power coalescing around him in waves. "Thank _god,"_ he breathed. "Magnus it’s Jonathan, he’s free, and-”

Another wave of screams and Alec tensed, trying to breathe, and he felt shadows wrapping around his arms and up along his shoulders and around his torso. He turned to Magnus, but then he was wrapped up in Magnus' arms, a tight hug as Magnus' power continued to gather around him, making his chest feel heavier by the second. Instead, however, the suffocation he expected, he felt cradled in Magnus’ power, and it was a comfort he hadn't realized he wanted.

“I’m going to keep you safe,” Magnus promised, meeting Alec’s eyes. "I’m not going to let him hurt you any longer. We’re going to stop him here and now, and we’re going to keep everyone else safe, you understand?"

Alec managed a brief nod and more shadows gathered around him, forming armor. Weight at his back had him frowning and he looked over his shoulder, his eyes widening as he stared at the black wings made of shadow and flame spread out behind him. 

_"Well,”_ Magnus drawled quietly, smiling at him. "This wasn’t what I had in mind when I planned to design your wings, but," he leaned in and stole a kiss from Alexander. "I can’t deny that I adore the sight of my power on you like this.” 

Alec flushed and cleared his throat. "Flirt with me after we defeat the evil villain killing every hero in sight."

_"Noted,”_ Magnus whispered, stealing another kiss. "Good thing I know precisely how to dance around your wings, don’t I?"

"Yeah,” Alec breathed, the realization filling him with relief. Magnus hadn’t seen him use the full force of them, but then again… He turned his eyes to the wings behind them and caught sight of the flames flickering over the shadows. Maybe his new ones weren’t without their own abilities. 

“All right,” Magnus said, taking a deep breath. _"Together._ You charge, I’m going to slip into the shadows and get behind him."

"Sounds good,” Alec breathed. "You make sure you stay safe. I don’t want to see you get hurt."

Magnus’ golden eyes flashed and power started to gather around him, shadows crawling up his body, solidifying as they went. "Oh, darling. He could only hope to hurt me.” 

Alec turned the corner and tucked his wings behind him, hiding them as much as he could, taking in the sight of Jonathan spinning, with what had once been his wings. The black veiny disease had only gotten worse and he stared at the way they looked weak and shrunken. Abruptly, Alec realized what was happening. The grafting hadn’t taken. It wasn’t _working._

“Go, Alexander,” Magnus urged, giving Alec a small push forward before he dove into the shadows, stepping into them easily, leaping from shadow to shadow through the Institute, trying to find a position to attack from. 

Alec stepped forward and grabbed one of the swords that had been dropped by another hero and settled it into his hand, calmness, either from Magnus’ magic, or from himself, cascaded over him. When Jonathan spun to him, his eyes wide in shock, Alec lowered the blade and spread his wings. "Surprised to see me?" he asked. 

_"Abomination!”_ Jonathan screamed. "I’ll kill you once and for all!"

Alec ducked behind a turned over table as soon as Jonathan sent a cascade of quilled feathers at him and looked behind him, watching as the feathers went straight through his wings. He stared at them and started to smile. Oh, that was going to be convenient. 

"Coward! Come out and fight me!” Jonathan screamed. "I’ll rip those wings off you just like I did these and listen to you scream all over again!"

Alec swallowed down the bile in his throat and stood up, leaping over the table to take a swing at Jonathan, the blade sinking into the corrupted feathers. Jonathan screamed, the pained sound echoing in the building. Alec barely managed to dodge back in time when the razor bladed feathers came for him again, breathing hard at the sight. 

Behind Jonathan, he caught sight of the shadows starting to gather and coalesce and he smirked, tightening his hands on the sword. "Looks like someone is still learning to use my wings.” 

Jonathan shouted and picked up a sword from the floor. “I’ll learn to use them better than you ever did!” 

“You know,” Alec said, ducking under another swipe of feathers, crashing to his knees before pushing the blade straight up and towards the joint. "Somehow I doubt that," he snarled, ripping the blade out, watching as black blood began to sludge down the white feathers.

Jonathan screamed again, but Alec watched as Magnus quickly immobilized him with shadows, wrapping one after another after another around him. Once he was entirely held still, Alec looked to Magnus, his chest heaving. "Take them off,” he growled. 

Magnus’ eyes lit up at the demand. "You sure you don’t want to do the honors?"

Alec glanced towards the wings that were no longer his and shook his head. "Cut them off and burn them. I don’t want a trace of them left.” 

Jonathan screamed as the shadows around his wings began to tighten and then there was a sickening snapping noise before he crashed to his knees. 

Alec knelt in front of Jonathan, even as he watched Magnus do as he had requested, setting the wings aflame, destroying every last corrupted inch of them. He smiled and tilted his head. "You know, Jonathan. I might be one of those weak heroes you spoke of, but, I’m beginning to learn the value of a little bit of villainy."

"You’ll pay,” Jonathan spat, his eyes flipping to black. He started to laugh, smirking as power began to gather around him. "You’ll all pay."

Magnus had an instant to realize what was about to happen, with the power suddenly fluctuating around Jonathan, about to target Alec. He threw out his own before he could, wrapping his shadows around Jonathan, shoving Alexander back, physically holding him in place. 

"No, no, you won’t stop me now!” Jonathan screamed. "I’ll kill all of you. All of you, destroyed at my hand!"

"Never,” Magnus snarled, his power growing, wrapping tighter around Jonathan. He could feel the explosion growing in Jonathan’s chest and he clenched his eyes shut, focusing on containing as much as he could. If he could just pull this creature into the shadows, then it wouldn’t hurt…

Magnus heard Alec scream something behind him, a command, an order ringing across the Institute. He took a deep breath and prepared to jump, just as Jonathan stilled in his arms. 

All the Institute lights went dark. 

Magnus smirked and let the darkness come. 

~!~

It had been a desperate last-second attempt to help Magnus, to give him more power, or more ability to move, or more _anything_ that could keep him safe, and as Alec felt the concussion from whatever Jonathan had done. It rattled the building, but then Magnus was standing, barely illuminated by the glow of monitors from Operations, his chest heaving, his golden eyes gleaming in the shadows. 

“Magnus?” he managed, pushing himself upright, taking a shuffling step towards him. When golden eyes narrowed at him in suspicion, Alec froze, frowning at the sight. "Magnus, what’s wrong?"

Shadows of monsters began to crawl along the walls, rippling around them, all around Magnus, and Alec realized that they were creatures coming to attack Magnus, because of where and how he’d pulled his power to where they were. "Magnus!” he shouted, diving towards him. "Magnus, you have to move!"

When Magnus turned resigned golden eyes towards him, Alec realized that Magnus _knew._ He knew about the monsters that were now being given free rein, that they would be able to attack them all unless he drew them in and they came for him and no one else. "No!” Alec scrambled against the shadows that were moving in flux under his feet. "No, Magnus!"

With a last, desperate push of his wings, Alec propelled himself into Magnus, wrapping his arms and wings around him, holding him tight. "I’ve got you, hold on, I’ve got you,” he shouted, drawing his wings in closer. He focused on keeping them wrapped as tight as he could around them both, even when the monsters began attacking and slicing into his wings. 

He took a deep breath and felt the pressure of the shadows start to press _into_ his wings, making them _heavier,_ making him gasp in pain, but he held onto Magnus as tight as he could. "I’ve got you, I’ve got you, hold on, Magnus," he repeated, saying it again and again, even as the shadows started to recede from the furthest reaches of the building, the lights flickering back to life above them. Alec grunted under the weight under the pain, but it was nothing compared to the loss of his wings and if it was going to protect Magnus, then he would do whatever he needed. 

"I’ve got you, I’ve got…” Alec blinked hard, trying to meet Magnus’ eyes, but the lights around them were growing brighter. Where had the shadows gone? He stumbled and crashed to his knees, breathing hard, but Magnus was there, Magnus’ arm was around him, holding him tight. Magnus was _safe._

~!~

“What happened to him?” 

Alec blinked and scowled at the voice. It was loud. He didn’t like it. 

“Why hasn’t he woken up yet?” 

That one was less annoying, but still, why was everyone talking around him? 

“Let me finish healing him and maybe I can tell you.” 

That voice was his favorite. He _liked_ that voice. Wanted to bury himself in it and listen to it mumble nice things to him. Maybe it would do that if he asked nicely? 

Alec took a deep breath and forced his eyes open, blinking them slowly, glad when there was immediately a shadow over his eyes, shielding them from the overly bright lights of Magnus’ loft. There was a gasp from in front of him, so Alec blinked again, looking at everyone standing in front of him. "S'wrong?“ he mumbled. 

"Nothing is _wrong_ darling,” Magnus whispered, reaching out to comb his fingers through Alec’s hair. "But several things have changed and you need to know them.“ 

Alec sighed and sank back into the pillows, closing his eyes again. "Did Jace do something stupid again?” 

“Hey!” Jace protested. "I don’t always do something stupid!“ 

Alec smiled faintly. "Only when you’re with plucky best friend.” 

“I have a name!” Simon said, huffing and putting his hands on his hips. "Honestly, you fit two tropes perfectly and no one ever lets you live it down."

"Such is life,” Magnus said to Simon, kneeling next to Alec. "Alexander, I need you to open your eyes again."

Alec grunted and squinted his eyes open, staring at Magnus. _"There.”_

Magnus leaned in and stole a soft kiss, before pulling back to look at Alec. "Darling, I have some news for you."

"I haven’t had enough news?” Alec whined, staring at Magnus. 

“Well, I can pretty much promise you’ll want this,” Isabelle said, kneeling next to Magnus, smiling at her brother. "Easy stuff first?"

"Sure,” Magnus said, taking a deep breath. "So the Institute has been named yours, in name and ownership from this point on until the day you name your heir." 

Alec’s eyes snapped fully open and he sat up in shock. "It’s been _what?!”_

“Yeah, that’s what happens when Jonathan kills most senior staff and there aren’t many beyond us left. Those that were out looking for the messes we created aren’t in any shape to lead the place,” Jace said, watching Alec. 

Isabelle laughed when her brother blinked again. "Yeah, after your shadow trick, no one really wants to mess with you, Alec, and I kinda can’t blame them."

"Shadow…trick?” Alec asked, blinking. "Magnus manipulates the shadows, not me."

"Yeah, except for when I collapse into your arms from over-exhaustion and you decide to control all of it on your own and channel that into the wings that I gave you,” Magnus said, smiling ruefully. "Which had the side effect of making them permanent, by the way. It’s my magic, grafted all the way to your soul, given physical form." 

Alec spun around, looking behind him, and as if spurred by the thought, his wings burst from his back, a mass of shadows and flames, constantly in flux and moving, rotating. "They’re _permanent?”_ he breathed, turning to look at Magnus. 

Magnus nodded, his eyes on the magnificent wings behind Alexander. "They are. The magic was mine, but now, it feels like yours. It’s been made yours by your will. Still not entirely sure what they can do, but we’ll figure that out."

_"Right,”_ Alec said, his voice faint before he turned back to Magnus. "You’re all right?"

Magnus took Alec’s hand and gave it a squeeze. "I am perfectly fine, Alexander. Nothing is wrong with me.” 

“So,” Alec looked around at all of them. "Why are you all standing around as though it is the end of the world?"

"Well, we weren’t sure you were going to live after you did whatever it was to protect Magnus from the shadows,” Clary said, putting her hands on her hips. "One moment the Institute was entirely in the dark and the next you were pulling it all in to you."

"Right,” Alec said, his voice hoarse before he turned to Magnus. "So, where does that leave us?"

"With a hell of a lot of work to do, an Institute that is yours to do with as you wish, and a leadership team behind you…” Magnus said, looking around the room. "I think the next step is yours to make, Alexander."

Alec turned to look at Magnus, watching him shuffle awkwardly in place before he reached out and tangled his fingers in the necklaces Magnus normally wore, pulling him in closer. "Well, I know exactly what I want that next step to be.” 

“Oh?” Magnus asked, raising his eyebrows. 

“Yeah,” Alec breathed. "This," he added before he pulled Magnus the rest of the way into a kiss, listening to the whistles of the group as he lost himself in the slow press of lips. "Sounds perfect,” he whispered when they had to separate. 

Magnus laughed and pulled Alec into another kiss. "Yes it does, Alexander. Yes it does."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server to hangout with me and others! -  
> [The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
> [AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
> [Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
